Changing Love
by Wiccan-Willow
Summary: Hermione is abused by her step father and changes over he summer. Draco notices these changes and tries to help her recover. But will she let him? HGDM REVIEW!


Disclaimer: I haven't written in awhile so please don't be mad if it's bad!  
  
Chapter 1- Changes Over the Summer  
  
Hermione Granger woke up to the sound of her mom and step dad fighting again. Her dad had died in a car accident two years ago. Her mom was mourning for months until she met him at a bar one day. It was history after that. Not necesarily a good history though. They got married and were very happy for the first few months. Then the fighting started. Hermione came down stairs one morning to find her step dad slapping her mom acrossed the face. She told him to stop and he did. Then the next night he came in to her room and beat her. This punishment continued. Then it stopped. He started sexually abusing her instead of beating her. But if she didn't please him then he would beat her too. He had many "reasons" for beating her. One being that she was a witch.  
  
Hermione changed out of her pajamas and into her clothes. Her outfit consisted of a black long-sleeved belly shirt made of velvet along with her black baggy pants, also made of velvet. She put in her nose ring, earings, and belly-button ring. She now had black hair but it was still a little wavy.  
  
She walked downstairs and saw what she did every morning. Her mom and step dad fighting.  
  
"Hi mom. Keath," Hermione said his name coldly.  
  
"Don't take that tone with me bitch!" Keath bellowed, he then slapped her acrossed the face. Hermione didn't wince.  
  
"Fine," Hermione agreed. Not willingly though.  
  
"Good morning sweetie. How did you sleep?" Her mom asked.  
  
"Didn't," Hermione stated simply. Not the complete truth, but not a lie either.  
  
"Why not?" Her mom pressed.  
  
"Why do you think?" Hermione retorted.  
  
Her mom looked at her feet. "I'm sorry," she said quietly to her daughter.  
  
"I am too," Hermione said.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt this touching moment," Keath gurggled, "but isn't she going back to that freak school today?"  
  
"That's right," Hermione answered.  
  
"We better get going then. Are you all packed?" Keath asked.  
  
"Yes," Hermione replied.  
  
"Then grab your stuff and get in the car," Keath ordered.  
  
Hermione raced up to her room and grabbed her bag. She put her cloak on and looked around the room. "Goodbye," She said. Then she walked out of the room and down the stairs and out of the house. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Half an hour later Hermione and Keath reached the King's Cross Station. They got out of the car and Keath pulled Hermione to a corner. He kissed her hard and she tried to pull away, but he was too strong so she fell. He let her go and smiled at her. She put on a look of disgust and walked over to the barrier. She started crying as she walked through.  
  
She got on the train and found an empty compartment. She sat down and pulled out her journal. She started writing a poem that popped in her head. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco Malfoy walked on to the train and looked for an empty compartment. He saw the most beautiful girl he had ever layed eyes on. She was bent over writing something. She looked up and Draco saw that it was Granger! He was surprised at how much she had changed over the summer. He opened the door to the compartment and walked in.  
  
"You sure have changed Granger," Draco stated.  
  
"Yes I have. What's it to you?" Hermione asked. Why the hell was he in her compartment?  
  
"Sorry, Granger! Didn't know you were so touchy," Draco said.  
  
Hermione stiffened at the word "touchy". And Draco noticed this.  
  
"What's wrong?" Draco asked. He reached out to touch her arm. As soon as his hand connected she pulled back quickly.  
  
"Don't," Hermione said.  
  
"What is wrong with you Granger?!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Nothing," Hermione said. She then started to cry. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well I hope that was good for you! I think it was crappy but you might not! PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
